Jingle Bells
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Written for the Akuroku club on DA, for the christmas contest. Axel annoys Roxas with some bells, a chase ensues, caught under mistletoe...will Roxas kiss Axel? Hehe. Akuroku


**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.**

**Warnings: None really. Just the usual slash and some language. Akuroku, maybe a bit of OOCness**

**Author's note: Ahahaha I finally came up with an entry! Two days before the contest is over! Yay me! Erm, I actually hope this works though. The whole Christmas song relative thing was a bit difficult for me. Though it did help me come up with Christmas Chaos! XD Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and I really, really hope that this follows the contests rules.**

**Jingle Bells**

**By: Kitsuna Ri**

_Jingle! Jingle! Jingle jingle!_

Roxas twitched irritably but kept focusing on the book in front of him. He had to study. Finals were tomorrow and there was no time for distractions.

_Jingle jingle jingle_!

The jingling was becoming faster and louder. He was going to kill Demyx for giving those damn things to Axel._Jingle! Jingle! Jingle! Jingle!_

Murder during the holidays would really look bad. But maybe people could understand why exactly he had done it. But no, he really just needed to ignore him. He would stop.  
_  
Jingle jingle jingle jingle!_

He growled lightly and gripped the edges of the book, pulling it closer. If he kept ignoring him, he would eventually get bored and stop. Roxas just needed to keep focusing on his book. Focusing on why Dickens portrayed the characters as-

_Jingle! Jingle jingle jingle jingle jingle jingle!_

The book was slammed shut and he whipped around to glare at Axel. The red head looked up and smiled, shaking the little bell in his hand.

_Jingle.  
_

"Axel, you have five seconds to get rid of that bell before I shove it somewhere very uncomfortable."

Axel blinked, and it seemed like maybe he'd actually listen to Roxas and would stop annoying him. But instead, the red head smirked and shook it one more time.

_Jingle._

Roxas leapt up from the couch and lunged for Axel, who dropped the bell in surprise and made a run for it.

"Damnit Axel I'm going to make you regret ever touching those damn things!"

"Awww come on Roxy! They're fun! And you need a little fun! All you've done this week is study, study, study!"

Axel rounded the corner and darted into the hall, Roxas close behind.

"That's because I for one actually care about my grades!"

"You've studied enough during the semester! We should start spending more time together!"

He turned another corner and found himself at a dead in. Roxas smirked and pinned him up against the wall.

"This is your last chance Axel, you can either be quiet and good or you can feel some real pain. What's it going to be?"

Axel's green eyes darted all around, hoping to find some way out of this situation. His eyes glanced upward and a smirk graced his face. He looked back down at Roxas.

"I choose a kiss."

Roxas blinked and looked up at him in confusion.

"What the hell? That wasn't even a choice dumbass!"

"Look up Roxy dear."

Roxas didn't have to look up; he realized exactly what Axel was talking about. Of course there was mistletoe up there. Of course, that was just his luck. He stepped away from the wall and Axel.

"Ok, you got lucky."

"Mmm I'm not lucky just yet."

Axel snatched Roxas' wrist and pulled the smaller boy up against him. He snaked a hand around the blonde's waist and pressed their bodies together. A cute blush crossed Roxas' face, making Axel want him all the more.

"A-Axel let go!"

Axel shook his head, smirking.

"Nu-uh. We were both caught under the mistletoe, so we've gotta kiss. It's the rules after all, and I know how you always like to follow the rules."

Roxas frowned and tried to pull away, "Well this is one I'm willing to break."

Axel leaned down, his face merely inches from Roxas'.

"Well, too bad. Because I'm going to keep to the rules of this. Plus, I think you really want this too…"

"N-No I don't…"

It was barely a whisper and there was no truth behind it at all. Axel closed the space between them and pressed his lips against Roxas' soft, sweet lips. He gave a happy sigh and pulled the smaller boy closer, if it was possible. Roxas didn't react at first; his thoughts were jumbled in his head, conflicted about how he should be reacting. Did he want this to continue or should he shove Axel away? After all, hadn't he just been about to kill the red head only moments before this? Axel's tongue ran across his lips, causing Roxas to shiver and part his lips slightly. Axel took the opportunity and deepened the kiss, finally earning another reaction from Roxas. The blonde gave a soft moan and returned the kiss with passion. Axel was a bit surprised, but happy of course.

They stood there for a good amount of time, hands wandering, and their embrace fiery and passionate. Axel's hand slipped under Roxas' shirt, making the blonde gasp and pull away, his face red, his lips swollen and he was panting lightly.

"T-There, you got your kiss."

Axel smirked and held up the (evil) bell.

"Axel don't you dare."

_Jingle! Jingle!_

"Axel…"

_Jingle!_

Roxas twitched and Axel pulled off the mistletoe before heading to the bedroom, shaking the bell in an annoying fashion. Roxas rolled his eyes and chased after the red head.

"I'm going to teach you to stop jingling that bell!"

"I look forward to the lesson!"

Axel turned into the bedroom and Roxas didn't even hesitate about following him. Axel hung the mistletoe over the bed and sat there, ringing the bell with step that Roxas took. Roxas moved onto the bed and leaned to Axel, kissing him. Axel dropped the bell, giving Roxas the opportunity to take it and throw it out the room while Axel pulled him down. They parted for a moment, staring at each other.

"Just be glad I didn't sing the song while ringing the bell…"

"I would have killed you and then you would have never gotten your Christmas gift."

"Oh? And what is it?"

"Me."

Axel smirked and ran his hands down Roxas' sides.

"Guess Santa got my letter after all."

Roxas rolled his eyes and pulled Axel into another kiss, neither being bothered by the faint tinkling of bells outside.

_Jingle, jingle. _


End file.
